Ships on a Ship
by IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus
Summary: "So... Jasper or Jayna?" What the characters think of our favorite ships. Chapter 12: Authors Note PREVIOUSLY Headintheclouds818
1. Jasper vs Jayna

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Otherwise I wouldn't be here.

**Thanks to CimFan for pretty much beta-ing this. **

* * *

It was a normal day on the Argo Two. Frank was reading All About Animals, so he could transform into different animals. He had read the book twice already and knew it was time to test it out, but he didn't want to disturb the peaceful scene. Hazel was sitting on the couch next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She was doodling on a sketchpad, drawing what looked like a horse. On the other couch was Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was reading a tourists' guide of Rome. Percy was sleeping, his head on her lap. Once in a while, she would look down at him, smile, and go back to reading. The only actual noise was the flipping of book pages and the quiet clanging of metal that came from Leo, who was sitting on the floor building something.

Hazel looked up, her golden eyes piercing as always. Her gaze flickered around the room, taking in the quiet surroundings. "So...Jasper or Jayna?" She whispered to him. Those words were like a trigger. Annabeth looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Leo stopped tinkering. Percy opened his eyes and yawned.

"I ship Jasper." Annabeth said, going back to her book.

"Jasper, Golden Girl." Leo stated.

"Jayna" Frank said. Hazel nodded in agreement.

He noticed Percy looked confused. He had his eyebrows scrunched together as if in deep thought.

"I thought the ship was called the Argo Two."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not this ship, Seaweed Brain. Ship! What couple do you support together? Jasper (or Jiper) which is Jason and Piper, or Jayna (or Jeyna) which is Jason and Reyna."

Frank could almost see the gears jump start in his head. "Oh. Jayna."

"Why is that?" Annabeth asked, trying to sound like she didn't care, but he saw the fierceness in her grey eyes.

"Reyna likes Jason. They are best friends, like you and me. They can still become something more."

"Since when are you this observant, Kelp Head?" Annabeth teased, but Frank could hear a little sadness in her voice.

"Piper is better. She's more relaxed and their personalities are more compatible. Reyna's strict and has no personality." she stated.

"Actually, Wise Girl, Reyna is a lot like you." Annabeth reacted by glaring at her boyfriend.

"Not in a bad way! You're both smart, kick-ass and loyal!" She gave Percy a kiss. "You're getting better with that kind of stuff."

Leo looked up from his work. "Reyna is a fine looking girl, but she can date Octagon."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Octagon?"

"Octavian. His name sounds like Octagon, so I'm calling him Octagon."

"I think it sounds more like octopus." Percy argued.

"No. Octagon."

"Octopus."

"Octagon."

"OCTOPUS!"

"OCTAGON!

"SEA ANIMALS ARE BETTER!"

"I LIKE SHAPES!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes while Frank and Hazel laughed.

"Reyna went crazy looking for Jason when he went missing." Hazel said.

"She kept the Praetor's position open. She refused to believe he was dead. Besides, Piper is possessive and whiny." Frank added.

"Beauty Queen charmspoke Sparky back from Hades!" Leo spoke, while still arguing with Percy over Octavian's nickname.

"Piper can fight for an Aphrodite girl. She's nice!" Annabeth defended her friend.

"Well, Jason and Reyna-" Frank started, but Annabeth cut him off.

"Jason and Piper have more depth, and they compliment each other."

Meanwhile, Leo and Percy has started a new argument.

"JASPER!" Leo shouted.

"JAYNA!" Percy screamed back.

"JASPER!"

"JAYNA!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO SHOUTING ABOUT?" Piper had walked into the room, and Jason was right behind her. The five froze. All arguing stopped. Frank and Hazel sped back to the couch and sat back down. Frank quickly opened his book and pretended his was reading his book. Hazel started doodling again. Leo went back to building whatever he was building. Annabeth and Percy went back to where they were sitting. Piper looked at them suspiciously, and took a seat next to Annabeth. Jason sat next to Hazel. A few seconds of complete quiet passed.

"So," Leo said. "What do you think of Makorra?"

* * *

**Readers Reasons**

**AGAINST JASPER****  
- Piper is/ almost is a Mary Sue  
- The pairing is cliche, the strong and poweful hero with the beautiful yet dangerous heroine.  
****AGAINST JAYNA  
****- The pairing is cliche. The Roman Percabeth.  
- Jasper is a canon couple, according to the first chapter of the Mark of Athena.**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: **Before you all flame me for insulting your ships, I need to say that this chapter is about BOTH Jasper and Jayna and as the writer, I am obligated to show both sides. The Readers Reasons isn't my opinion. It's the opinion of shippers around fanfiction I've been reading. I really don't think Frank would say those things about Piper, or that Annabeth would say those things about Reyna, but we are debating ships, so...** I am a JAYNA shipper by the way.** **Special thanks to Miss Scarlett Rose, squirrelLOVA, and SuavePanda for helping me with this. Next up, Frazel (Frank and Hazel) vs. Lazel (Leo and Hazel) What couple do you ship and why? Review please!**

**PS: Makorra is a ship from The Legend of Korra, Mako and Korra. I had to add that since I just watched some Avatar... :)**


	2. Frazel vs Heo

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

"So... Frazel (Frank and Hazel) or Heo/Frazel (Leo and Hazel)?" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy had really caught on to the whole ship vs. ship thing, and so had Leo, which had resulted in him being charmspoke to do stupid things. Honestly, thought Annabeth, why would he ask Piper about Jasper vs Jayna? It had taken so long to remove him from the engine.

"Heo." Jason said, looking over the side. Annabeth looked around to make sure Frank, Hazel or Leo were anywhere to be seen. They weren't on deck with four. Leo was probably working on the ship, and Frank and Hazel were probably in the lounge or doing something else... in a closet.

"Frazel." Piper argued.

"Heo." Annabeth said.

"Frazel. They obviously belong together." Percy stated.

Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Since when did you know about love?" she asked teasingly.

The arm that was around her shoulders slipped down to her waist. "I've learned a lot of new things, Wise Girl." He whispered in her ear.

"Hazel is obviously going to end up with Leo." Jason said, countering Percy's statement about Frazel.

"You sound like one of my siblings, Jason." Piper complained.

Percy stared at Jason with narrowed eyes. "Why is that?" He raised one eyebrow in a quirky way that always made Annabeth's heart go crazy in her chest. She cursed and tried to calm down her heart rate.

"Well Leo looks and acts like Sammy. Obviously she would like him."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Just because he looks and acts like Sammy doesn't mean anything. Frank and Hazel are best friends. They have saved each others' back a thousand times. Just because a person reminds you of someone you used to like doesn't mean they are that someone. It's just not the same."

"They told each other their deepest, darkest secrets. Frank's like her teddy bear... with huge muscles and who can shape shift into other animals." Percy added. "Just don't tell Frank I called him a teddy bear."

"Leo and Hazel are both very positive. Their personalities fit together." Annabeth said.

"Doesn't a positive times a positive equal a negative?" Percy asked, puzzled.

Annabeth slapped her hand to her forehead. "No, Seaweed Brain. A positive times a positive equals a positive!"

Jason expression lit up. He obviously had just experienced a light bulb moment. "A positive, which is Hazel, times a negative, which is Frank, equals a negative! So they can't be together!"

Percy pulled out a pipe and put it in his mouth. Annabeth and the others stared at him in shock. "Are you smoking?" Piper asked, completely dumbfounded. He blew into it and a few bubbles came out. Annabeth punched him. "Kelp Head." she muttered. Percy grinned sheepishly.

"Elementary, my dear Jason." He blew another bubble out of his pipe. "Frank might be a negative, but he is positive around Hazel, therefore, a positive times a positive equals a positive! They are good together."

Leo walked on deck, wiping the oil and grease off his hands with a rag. "Why are you guys talking about math? Wait, is that a pipe that blows out bubbles?" Leo ran over to Percy.

Frank and Hazel walked in next. "Has anyone seen my 'All About Animals' book?"

Percy thrust his fist into the air. "It looks like we have a mystery on our hands. Holmes and Watson are on the case!"

"Why do I have to be Watson?" Leo whined.

"Because I have the bubble pipe."

Annabeth looked over to Frank and stifled a laugh.

"Umm... Frank?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"You have lipstick on your cheek."

Frank blushed furiously as the others laughed.

**Readers Reasons  
AGAINST FRAZEL  
- Heo is an underdog couple, which is awesome.  
-All Hazel felt for Frank is guilt.**

**AGAINST HEO**  
**- Frank and Hazel kissed.  
-Hazel is Frank's "First Girl".**

* * *

**A/N: If you couldn't tell by the tone of the writing, I am completely Frazel. I love Leo, but just no. I honestly don't understand the second reason against Frazel, but whatever. Special thanks to Sunny Snow and morbid bookworm. Next: Percabeth (everyone in this fandom should already know what couple this is) vs**

**A) Prachel (Percy and Rachel)**  
**B) Perna (Percy and Reyna)  
C) Perlia (Percy and Thalia)  
D) A four way battle between all of the above.  
**

**Leave your vote in a review! PEACE OUT!  
**


	3. Percabeth vs

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. If I was him, the only ship I would be writing about is the Argo Two.

* * *

They had stopped at Camp Half-Blood to refuel and ship was docked on the water and it's deck was filled with people. Jason and Frank were planning the route, along with Leo. Hazel was talking to Mitchell, Katie and Will, who were talking about all the activities they had. Piper was shining her dagger. Nico was leaning against one side, his eyes closed. Grover played his reed pipes. His girlfriend Juniper relaxed beside him. Lacy jumped on board and ran to Mitchell. All talk on the ship stopped. Grover stopped playing. Nico opened one eye lazily.

"Which Per- do you ship?" she asked hurriedly. "I ship Prachel, but Drew called it stupid, and she ships-"

Jason interrupted. "Wait... What are the Per- ships?"

Almost half the ship rolled their eyes, including Piper, who explained,

"My siblings debate them all the time. They're Percabeth, or Percy and Annabeth, Prachel, Percy and Rachel, Perlia, Percy and Thalia-" Jason fumed at that last part. Percy with his sister? He would NEVER allow that.

"- and Perna, Percy and Reyna."

Jason didn't want Percy with Reyna either, but better that than with his sister.

"I ship Perlia." Mitchell responded.

Jason glared at him. "Perna."

Grover said "Percabeth!"

"Prachel. Why do you support Perna?" Hazel said, directing the question at Jason.

"Well, Percy started as a naive, ignorant outsider. Annabeth introduced to the world and helped him become a fighter. Now that he's a warrior, he needs an equal, like Reyna."

Leo snorted. "You just want him to stay away from your hot sister."

"Thalia can't date. She's a huntress!" Nico protested.

"She could always break her oath." Mitchell stated. "Besides, Percy and Thalia are so alike. Both fierce, and impulsive."

"No way! If Percy started dating Thalia... First Artemis would kill him for making Thalia break her oath, then Zeus would kill him for dating his daughter. Oh, and the Athena kids would kill him for breaking their sister's heart." Katie added.

Grover nodded. "Percy and Annabeth are dating! She really loves him. Percy and Thalia are like brother and sister."

"How do you know that?" Leo said mysteriously.

Juniper rolled her eyes. "That's why Prachel is better. Rachel is quirky and artistic and way nicer than Annabeth."

Will looked at the dryad like she was crazy. "She's a mortal."

"A mortal who happens to be brave. She hit the Titan lord in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush!" Nico replied.

"She's the Oracle, right? She can't date either. Apollo would kill Percy. Besides, Reyna likes Percy. She flirted with him." Frank added.

"Well, Athena hasn't killed Percy yet." Nico said.

Piper threw her hands up into the air. "Annabeth went insane with worry went he went missing. She's his mortal point, and the only thing Percy remembered when he woke up was her!"

"Well, Rachel kissed Percy." Lacy argued.

"He's one of the boys Thalia actually likes!" Hazel countered.

"They're good together." Leo said, refering to Hazel's statement.

"Praetors always end up dating." Frank added.

"Percy and Annabeth are best friends, have saved each others' back a thousand time, she took a knife for him, he held up the sky for her, and they went on three quests together!" Grover yelled.

"Okay, which of you ship what? I ship Perna." Jason said.

"Perlia." Leo said.

"Prachel." Lacy replied.

"Percabeth!" Will added.

"I do too." Grover said.

"Prachel!" Juniper and Nico said at the same time.

"Perna." Frank responded, going back to to his map.

"Perlia," said Hazel, glaring at Frank. Mitchell also said that.

"Perna." added Katie.

"Percabeth!" Piper exclaimed.

"Percabeth." said a familiar voice.

They all turned around to see Percy, arms crossed across his chest, a wiry smile on his face.

"Better watch out if I were you." he added with a grin. He then hopped off the side of the ship.

Someone cleared their throat.

They turned around again. Annabeth was standing like Percy was a second before, except she wasn't smiling. At all. She stared at the group, anger evident in her gray eyes. A second of quiet passed.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Leo yelled. They all ran, leaving Jason alone on deck. Annabeth pulled out her dagger.

"Uh oh."

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY **

"How did you know they were talking about us?" Percy asked as they walked back to the cabins. Annabeth grinned, a michevious gleam in her eyes.

"I have my ways."

* * *

"Got a plan, Beauty Queen?" Leo and Piper stared at a huge tree. On one of the branches was Jason, hanging upside down. Leo took a picture. "Blackmail!" he said with a smile, and ran off. Piper sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

A/N: **20 reviews? Wow, you guys are awesome! Thanks to all reviewers! I used the ideas from percabeth4ever1999 and Kifo Entiegon for the ending. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to SweetDragonSeeker, too, for helping me with Perna.**

Anyway, the tally is down there, and so is a list of what characters supported what ship just in case you lost track.

Tally Who supported what:  
Prachel- 2 Percabeth- Piper, Grover, Will  
Perlia-2 Perna- Jason, Frank, Katie  
Perna-0 Prachel- Juniper, Nico, Lacy  
**Four way battle- 8 **Perlia- Leo, Hazel, Mitchell

**Who had the best argument? **

**Question: What did Annabeth said they needed in order to fight the Colchis Bulls?**

Whoever answers the question above (^) correctly first get's to choose the ship fight they want me to do. (Everything besides slash. I can't write it without the characters being completely OOC)

Until next time,

Cloud 818


	4. Pothena!

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Otherwise, PERCABETH WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN SEPARATED.

pjoroxs: Her name's Asami. I love Makorra, but did you notice that Mako and Asami never actually broke up?

Guest: Percy jumped off the side of the ship to avoid Annabeth's wrath...

Okay, the winner of the contest was **Proud Harmonian**, and he requested ships with Poseidon in it, so here it is: Poseidon vs. Pally!

* * *

"These are really good." Hazel said, munching on s'mores. It was late at night and the seven were roasting marshmallows on deck. "I can't believe you've never had s'mores!" Percy exclaimed. Frank sat farthest from the fire, still reading his book. Annabeth was sketching. Jason was roasting a marshmallow while Leo was getting more chocolate.

"Do you support Pothena or Pally?" Both Annabeth and Percy gagged at the question.

"Are you serious?" Percy directed the question at the one who had asked it.

"No, I'm Leo." Leo replied with his crazy smile. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Wait... What's Pothena and Pally?" Jason asked, obviously confused.

"Pally is Poseidon and my mom, Sally. Pothena is..." Percy stopped, looking like he had just eaten something sour.

"Poseidon and Athena." Hazel finished for him. Frank closed his All About Animals book, which Percy and Leo had found after going on a "Detective Adventure" around the Argo Two and the surrounding areas, which resulted in, well, let's say that the seven aren't allowed at Starbucks anymore...

"Wait," Piper said, "Isn't Athena one of the maiden goddesses? As in a virgin forever?"

Annabeth didn't even look up from her sketchbook when she answered. "Yes."

Frank frowned. "How does she have demigod children, then?" he asked.

Annabeth sighed while Percy grinned at the memory of when he asked that same question.

"Athena was born from thoughts. Her children are the same way. We are born from her divine thoughts and the mortal ingenuity of our father."

For a moment there was silence. Leo then spoke up. "So it's basically s-"

Annabeth covered his mouth. "Not in front of the child!" she hissed, looking at Hazel.

Hazel frowned. "I am not a child. Aren't Athena and Poseidon like immortal rivals?"

"Yes. Among other reasons why I support Pally." Annabeth replied, looking sick to her stomach.

"Well, Poseidon destroys, Athena builds, and opposites attract." Jason said in one breath.

"Athena and Poseidon... could work. Percy, your mom makes really good cookies." Leo said, deep in thought.

Percy nodded, then froze. "When did you go to my house?"

"We didn't... or did we?" Leo said in a mysterious voice.

Hazel smiled. "Well, Poseidon did love Sally. Sally is nice and a good fit for him."

Frank sighed. "With Percy and Annabeth as a couple, wouldn't Pothena be awkard?"

Percy made a face. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you..."

Piper then replied "Well, Percy and Annabeth are a lot like their parents. If they can fall in love, who says that Poseidon and Athena can't?"

"I ship Pothena." Leo said, or at least tried to say. His mouth was full of s'mores.

"Pally." Annabeth said. Percy kissed her on the cheek.

"Pothena." Frank said, his arm around Hazel.

Suddenly, a squeal came from behind them. "You guys are so cute!"

They all turned around. Piper's eyes widened. "Mom?"

Yes, the one and only Aphrodite was standing in front of them. For a moment, she looked like Reyna. Jason rubbed his eyes.

"I heard you talking about Pothena! Wouldn't they be adorable together?"

There was another flash. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Mom?"

"Pothena? I wouldn't date him." Athena hissed.

Another flash. "Dad?" Percy said.

"What's wrong with dating me, Feather brains?" he said.

"Kelp Head."

"Owl Head."

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Wise Girl!"

Frank leaned in. "They sound a lot like the two of you." he whispered to Percy and Annabeth. They shifted uncomfortably. "Should we tell them..." whispered Percy.

Aphrodite sighed. "Well, at least I have Percabeth."

Both Athena and Poseidon turned to her.

"My daughter would never date sea spawn!"

"My son would never date one of your children!"

Percy shifted his weight. "Actually..."

Annabeth held out her left hand. "We're engaged."

A shocked silence filled the deck.

"When exactly were you planning on telling us this?" Jason asked.

"Now..."

* * *

A/N: I just had to add Percabeth. I am going through withdrawal... This takes place in the book right after Mark of Athena, or the last book. I'm pretty sure that the Heroes of Olympus is supposed to be a five book series. I really want Percabeth to be engaged, assuming they actually get through the series...

Review. It totally makes my day. Does anyone know the couple name for Rachel and Nico?

-Cloud 818


	5. Nico and ships

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.

Feeling Nico-ish today.

* * *

"Do you ship Thalico or Rico?" Reyna smiled with amusement as Percy and Jason spewed out their soda. After much pestering from both boys, she had finally agreed to visit Camp Half-Blood. They were supposed to be on a diplomatic trip while one of the previously retired praetors watched Camp Jupiter for them. Right now, though, they were just sitting around the lounge on the Argo Two waiting for the other counselors. It might not be as grand as Camp Jupiter, but it had a homely feeling to it. Skippy was enjoying being with the other pegasi. Camp Half-Blood wasn't half bad, but she was sure she would never get used to the live leopard head on the wall.

Percy and Jason had recovered from the shock of the question. Percy was looking apprehensive and Jason was a little green in the face. Reyna laughed; both boys had faced off with Titans and Giants, but when it came to discussing ships..

"Whoa, Beauty Queen! Are you going all Aphrodite girl on us?" Leo asked. Piper scowled and punched him on the arm.

"I've been hearing my siblings talking about it!" Piper said, defending her earlier question.

Frank looked like he was in deep thought. "Thalico is Thalia and Nico... and Rico is Rachel and Nico... haven't both girls sworn of dating forever?"

"Thalia could break her oath." Percy suggested.

"My sister would never date Nico!" Jason protested. "And aren't they like cousins?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "The gods don't have DNA, Grace."

"That's good. Dating would be awkward." Frank said. Percy grinned.

"You would've been dating your first cousin once removed."

Frank made a face. "Your dating your great niece."

"Your arguing with your great-great-great-great-"

Piper covered her ears. "Leo!"

Reyna watched, quite amused, as the the two boys continued to bicker. Jason leaned in.

"That means you kissed your first cousin once removed." He whispered in her ear.

Reyna felt the blood rush to her face. She slapped his arm. "Shut up!" she hissed.

"Thalia and Nico are so much alike. They could work." Frank said, bringing everyone back to the original topic.

"Rachel and Nico should be together. They're both weird in their own way. Rachel's quirky-ness and Nico's emo-ness balances out." Jason argued.

"My brother isn't weird or emo!" Hazel protested, sitting down beside Frank.

"How was your pegasus ride?"

Hazel's eyes lit up at the question. "Amazing!"

"Well, Nico and Rachel can't date. Apollo would kill him." Percy said.

"Athena hasn't killed you yet." Jason added.

"Thalia is a huntress. First Artemis would kill Nico. Than Zeus would kill him." Hazel said. "Rico is obviously better."

"Thalia and Nico are perfect together!" Piper protested.

Reyna almost rolled her eyes again. This is what the seven did in their spare time?

"DUCK AND COVER!" There was a bang and Leo came running into the room and dove under the table. Reyna hadn't even noticed he left.

"VALDEZ! STOLLS!" roared a voice. "Is that Drew?" Piper asked, eyes wide.

The Head Counselors, along with Connor, came rushing in. "Close the door, close the door, close the door!" Will said through his laughter. Katie slammed the door and turned the lock. All noise stopped as the listened for the wrath of Drew. They heard nothing. The next moment, all the people who came in ended up laughing on the floor. Reyna looked out the window and started laughing. Drew was covered in pink paint and glitter. This was going to be an interesting visit...

* * *

A/N: WOW! 57 reviews, 18 favorites and 27 followers! You guys are awesome! And sorry if it's OOC, I just wanted to make the characters all foolish and happy because the anticipation for the Mark of Athena is killing me and knowing about big sacrifices, dying, fighting and other things makes me want to write about something happy.

Next up is Tratie, but versus who? I can't find another ship that involves Katie or Travis with someone else other than each other. Any suggestions?


	6. Katie, Ships and a Tie Dye Shirt

Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series

* * *

"Pinecone Face."

"Kelp Head."

Percy and Thalia were bickering, again, for the fortieth time that day. Rachel sighed as she put up her umbrella. She always brought it when they were canoeing. It was especially needed when Percy and Thalia were in the same place at the same time, and Rachel had some how ended up sharing a boat with Thalia and Nico. Annabeth, Percy and Grover had the other canoe, but Percy was currently swimming in the water. He raised his hands. Rachel raised her umbrella, and Nico put up a shadow shield. Thalia realized what was going to happen a moment later. _Sploosh_! A force that felt like heavy rain hit her umbrella. The boat wobbled as the wave passed. Rachel closed her umbrella and Nico's shield dissipated. They were mostly dry. Thalia, on the other hand...

"You are so dead." She stood up, water pouring from her clothes. She was completely soaked. Thalia held out her hand. A ball electricity formed on her palm, crackling and releasing the smell of ozone. "Wait!" Annabeth yelled. "If you shock him when he's in the water, you'll electrocute everyone on the lake!" Almost every camper was hanging around and in the lake because of the blazing heat. Thalia huffed and put away her ball of energy. Rachel released a sigh of relief. Percy laughed and Thalia hit him with her oar. "So... Are Katie and Travis dating yet?" Rachel said, trying to break the tension.

"Blah-ha-ha. No. Malcolm and Katie are going to date." Grover said as if it was obvious.

Nico rolled his eyes. "If anything, Katie is going to be with Will."

Annabeth nodded as Percy and Thalia smirked. "No." they both said simultaneously. They then glared at each other.

"Katie and Travis are made for each other." Percy argued.

Thalia laughed. "No way. Katie likes Malcolm. He's one of the better _boys._" Thalia said the word boys as if it was the worst thing in the world. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"I doubt they would date. Will and Katie would be better together."

"I agree. Besides, flowers and sunshine go together, right?" Nico asked. A moment of silence passed as the other five people stared at the Son of Hades.

Percy looked at Nico skeptically. "Have you been hanging around the Aphrodite girls?"

"No!" he exclaimed, but his blood red face said differently.

"Tratie is never going to happen. Travis and Katie hate each other." Grover said.

Rachel looked at Percy and Annabeth. "When two people hate each other, the chance of them falling in love increases."

Nico snorted. "Well, when people are friends, they also have a chance of falling in love. Do you know how many times a day I see Katie screaming at Travis? They can't be in love?"

"I don't like Katie!" Malcolm said, passing them in a canoe,"I'm dating Kayla!"

Annabeth smirked. "Told you so." Thalia just huffed angrily.

Rachel looked at Malcolm in the distance. "Where did he even come from?"

"So it's Tratie vs. Wilatie?" Percy asked.

"Wilatie?" Nico asked. "Can't we come up with a better name, like... Katwill?"

Thalia snorted. "That's even worse. How about Wilka?"

"Kill?" Percy suggested. "The 'K' in Katie and 'ill' in Will."

"Watie?" Grover put in his own guess.

Rachel sighed. "Let's just go with Wilka."

"Okay, Wilka or Tratie?" Annabeth said.

"Tratie." Percy, Rachel and Grover responded.

"Wilka!" Thalia, Annabeth and Nico argued.

Percy looked at something over Rachel's shoulder with a smug smile. "We win!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "How is that?"

Percy pointed to something behind them. Rachel turned around to see Travis and Katie kissing on the dock. She gave Percy and Grover high fives. That  
's when a jet of water pushed the happy couple into the water. Rachel turned to glare at Percy, but he looked confused. "That wasn't m- "SPLOOSH! A jet of water rammed into Rachel's canoe, tossing everyone on board into the water. The cold of the lake was sweet relief from the heat. Rachel looked around. The surface of the water was littered with upside down canoes and wet demigods. There, on land, was the Ares Cabin with...

"HOW THE HADES DID THEY GET THE SONIC WATER CANNONS?"**_  
_**

_Rachel sighed, looking down at her tie dye shirt. That was the last time she had worn it until now. She looked out over the edge of the Argo Two. "Hold on, Percy," she muttered, "We're coming."  
_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update! 76 reviews! You guys are awesome! I didn't put readers reasons for the last one or this one because I really don't think there are any, but correct me if I'm wrong. As for the change in setting: They are discussing ships on a ship because even though they are not on a ship Rachel is flash-backing about talking about ships and she is on a ship. Did that make any sense?

Next up- Liper vs. Leyna. Should Jason be there considering the whole Jayna vs. Jasper battle?

Review!

- Cloud 818


	7. Fire with a Dove or a Dagger?

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.

Mari3010: Sure!

I am Bianca Daughter of Hades: Yes ;D

OrikamiGirl: Okay!

This chapter is dedicated to** olympusgirl12 **for being my one hundredth reviewer!

* * *

"So... Liper or Leyna?" Frank says. Jason groans and the other demigods in the room looked at him pointedly. It was Lucy (one of the senators), Hazel, Jason, and Frank from Camp Jupiter, and Malcolm, Nyssa and Will from the Greek camp. Percy and Annabeth were sword fighting on the deck and Leo and Piper were doing whatever. It was a diplomatic mission between the two camps, and right now they were docked at Camp Half-Blood. Lucy was shifting uncomfortably. She was still nervous about being around Greeks, even though Frank, Jason and Hazel had told her she had nothing to worry about. The Greeks were nice, despite all that Octavian accused them of, so far.

"Liper." Malcolm responds in a serious voice.

Nyssa bumps him with her shoulder. "I thought children of Athena were supposed to be smart! Leyna is obviously the better couple."

He huffs under his breath. "Just because you ship it doesn't mean it's better."

"I agree." Will says, his arm around Nyssa. It was obvious they were dating.

"I don't know. I think Liper is the best." Hazel replies.

"Yes!" Malcolm does a fist pump into the air. "High Five!" Hazel and him slap their hands together, both laughing. Lucy was surprised how comfortable she was their 'mortal' enemies.

"Leo and Reyna are opposites." Jason says, but it is muffled by the pillow now over his head.

Frank snaps his fingers together. "Exactly. Leo is foolish, Reyna is stoic, and opposites attract!"

Lucy finds herself shaking her head, although she doesn't know the reason why.

"Leo and Piper are best friends."Jason mutters.

Malcolm nods. "They could easily become more than friends."

Nyssa's eyebrows arch down she thinks. "Leo always teases Piper, and Piper always hits him. That's love?"

Hazel leaned forward."Well, it's like Leo's an annoying idiot, but he's Piper's annoying idiot."

"Leo and Reyna contrast, and balance each other out." Will argues.

"Well, not exactly." Lucy says, surprising herself. Everyone but Jason (who is still groaning with his head covered by a pillow) turns in her direction. "I mean, opposites do attract, but it just doesn't feel right with Leo and Reyna."

Most of them look confused, and she moves to explain. "They are opposites, yes, but they don't have an actual relationship, whether good or bad."

"Like Travis and Katie. They ended up dating even though they weren't exactly friends. He kept being persistent."

Frank speaks up. "Leo keeps asking Reyna out."

"Think of it like... Lily and James Potter. They went out, but only after James matured and showed his bravery."

Will shrugs. "So, all Leo has to do is mature. He is serious in battle."

"He has to be serious outside of battle too." Lucy adds.

Nyssa sighs. "I don't think Piper and Leo would be good together. Leo doesn't like her that way, at least I don't think he does, and vice versa."

Hazel looks at Frank. "Maybe she does like him but doesn't want to admit it, even to herself."

He smiles at her. "Well, maybe he thinks that there was no chance that the girl likes him back."

Malcolm rolls his eyes. "Or _maybe _they are both too afraid to admit it to each other and themselves, and the boy is afraid to ask out the girl, and the girl is afraid of the boy asking her out because she's afraid it will ruin their friendship, which requires a certain friend of both the girl and boy to try to get them together, which results in the camp being thrown into chaos and a mishap with a spell that would have killed that certain friend..."

Will punched Malcolm lightly on the shoulder. "We get it." Nyssa kissed Will on the cheek.

"And we are grateful."

"_I'm sexy and I know it." _All demigods looked towards the door. "What was that?" Frank said. Lucy tried to get a better look.

She saw Leo, walking down the hall. He was moving his head back and forth to the beat, and only had one ear bud in. He was holding a hammer in his hand as he passed the room. Jason groaned, causing him to come in the room.

"What's wrong with him?"

Hazel sighed. "He shipped too hard."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! I used the idea from** eMMeD** about Jason not taking sides... A lot of you wanted him to be there, but if I made him take sides, it would have been way too much Jayna, which I would have loved, but it would've made the argument unfair. Besides, I got my dose of ships today, adding Frazel and Will/ Nyssa. Lucy is an OC, and I needed another girl Roman demigod, so...Long rant ahead:

Recently I have been noticing how heated the shipping battle are getting. The one that is the fieriest: Jasper vs. Jayna. It's hotter than Leo (without the flames). Anyway, wow, is there a war. People calling Piper a Mary Sue, calling Reyna a lot of other things… Anyway, we all know there will always be two different sides, two different ships. They will never die out, even if one turns out to be a canon couple. Fighting over ships is one thing. Flaming is a completely separate matter. I guess we are all guilty of bashing other ships and characters. Seriously, though, telling someone to die in a hole or calling them a horrible writer just because they support a certain ship is plain wrong. That's bullying, and it's just as bad as a monster. **A message to all shippers, whether Jasper or Jayna, Frazel or Heo, Percabeth or Prachel, or any other ships: We should fight with our stories, writing about a particular ship, or bashing a ship. Don't bash the author. That's just mean. **

Anyway, I swear on the River Styx (thunder booming) to update every Tuesday (or before). Next up:

1) Anny/ Percabeth vs. Lukabeth (Luke and Annabeth)  
2) A three way battle between Leyna, Peyna, and Jeyna.

Till Next Tuesday,

Cloud 818


	8. Reyna and Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: YES! JEYNA IS AMAZING!

* * *

"Jeyna, Peyna or Leyna?" Katie glared at Bobby and he cringed under her gaze. "How could you ask that question?" she scolded. Lou Ellen sighed. It was a normal day, or at least as normal as being a demigod could get. They were at Camp Jupiter, something to do with a malfunction or something? Either way, they were here.

Frank looked up from the book he was reading. The cover of the book had a girl with wings. The letters on top were silver with wings, and the middle and biggest letters were in red. Lou Ellen struggled to read it. T...H...E F...I..."Aren't Percy and Jason in a relationship?" Frank asked. Pollux shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

"They could always break up."

Katie smacked him on the arm. "Really?"

"Well, I like Annabeth and all, but I think Percy and Reyna would be a better fit." Frank stated. One of Hazel's eyebrows arched up. "Why is that?" she asked, but Frank was back to reading his book, and he seemed pretty immersed in it. Lou Ellen continued for him.

"Well, Percy's a warrior now. He used to be an outsider, and he needed Annabeth to teach him and help him. Now he needs an equal, like Reyna."

Katie crossed her arms. "Annabeth's a warrior too. Even if Percy doesn't need her to help him strategize, they are still best friends. He's her Seaweed Brain, and she's his Wise Girl."

The other demigods looked at Katie like she had just sprouted another head. "What?" she said, "Just because I'm the daughter of Demeter doesn't mean I don't know anything about love."

"Jason and Reyna have loved each other for forever." Bobby said, a michievious glow in his eye. "Soon they will know how the other feels." Katie looked at him crossly.

"No!" Frank shouted. Everyone turned to him, startled. "She's stuck in the ice crevasse! They'll never find them! All she wanted to do was pet a penguin!"

Hazel bumped him with her shoulder. "It's just a book, Frank." He blinked, looking around. The blood rushed to his face. Frank rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Pollux said, taking another gulp of his drink, "Jason and Reyna are too much alike... Leo and Reyna are opposites. They would be a great couple."

Lou Ellen disagreed. "If anything, Percy and Reyna would be a good couple. Don't Praetors always end up together?"

"Exactly!" said Katie "That's why Jason and Reyna should get together."

"Leo's the only one who's single." Hazel added.

Frank thrusted his fist in the air. "Yes! Take that, Uber Director!" They chose to ignore him this time.

"BOBBY!" Jason shouted, marching in. To say he looked angry would be the understatement of the century. He grabbed Bobby's arm and dragged him out of the lounge. The rest followed. On the deck was Percy, Annabeth and Piper holding the Stolls and Leo at sword/knife point. Frank was still reading, even on deck. "I can't believe I have to wait until August Fourth until the final book! Wait... Does that say 'Team Frazel'?" He squinted. "There's Team Percabeth, Team Tratie, Team Liper...What is this, Twilight?"

"TEAM JACOB!" Leo shouted. He jumped over the side of the ship to get on land and ran into Camp Jupiter. "LEO!" Piper shouted, waving her dagger, "Get back here!"

* * *

Jason inhaled sharply. Oh, gods. It was bad enough that Bobby, Leo and the Stolls had teamed up and put up Team [insert-ship-here] posters all over New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Did they really have to put up Team Jeyna posters all over Reyna's and Jason's houses? How was he going to explain this Reyna? "What happened to my house?" Reyna stormed in, her purple cape billowing out behind her. Jason froze.

"Oh Styx."

* * *

"Pollux..." Malcolm said, looking at the boy. Pollux dumped three cups of sugar into the drink. "What are you drinking?"

He stirred it in. "Kool-Aid."

"Where did you get the Kool-Aid?"

"From this guy named Dakota... He's my Roman Bro."

"That's a lot of sugar. One day your head is going to explode."

Bobby smirked, walking into the room. "You have no idea..."

* * *

**Readers Reasons**

**AGAINST PEYNA/PERNA**  
-In order for there to be Peyna, Percabeth must be broken up. If Percabeth is broken up (not the break up in the middle of the book and get back together in the end kind, the broken up for good kind) Rick will have an angry mob outside his door.

**AGAINST JEYNA**  
- Jasper is canon.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I know, I know. I was supposed to do Lukabeth vs. Anny/Percabeth first. This idea hit me late at night, though and I just had to. You guys are amazing! Forty-three favorites and Fifty-Five follows! I love you guys! Ps: Does anyone know some ships with Connor Stoll in them?

**Question: What book was Frank reading? **

Whoever answers the question above (^) correctly first get's to choose the ship fight they want me to do. (Everything besides slash. I can't write it without the characters being completely OOC)

Okay,major rant ahead.

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE**_** ENTIRE **_**KANE CHRONICLES, PLEASE SKIP OVER THIS PART.**

Okay, I have to admit I haven't read the Serpent's Shadow yet, but I read the plot on the Kane Chronicle Wiki, and I will buy and read it as soon as I fix some issues on my Kindle. Anyway, did you notice that the Egyptian and Greco-Roman gods all co-exist in one world? I find it amazing and intriguing that Rick Riordan did that. I love how he left subtle hints about the Greco-Roman existence/mythology, hints that you would only understand if you had read the Percy Jackson series (Manhattan, the Empire State Building, Long Island). Anyway, at the end of the Serpent's Shadow, Sadie mentions something about weird magic in Long Island. Doesn't her mom say something about conflict with other gods and magic? Rick Riordan also said that if he does do a crossover between his series, it will be far in the future. What do you think that would be like?

Peace, Love and Clouds,

-Cloud818


	9. Hypothetically speaking

Disclaimer: Consider this disclaimed.

Review Responses:

IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite- OOC is out of character, like Octavian giving out cookies and skipping. Slash is a ship with two boys, or two girls, like Perico- Percy and Nico as a couple. If you have any questions about what certain terms mean in the fandom, I would recommend checking out 'The PJO Fanfictonary' by Wonderstruck Pen.

BookWorm4Life12- I WOULD TOO! Except I would have to camp out at Barnes and Noble, 'cause I don't have a Books-A-Million in my area.

FireyShadows- He said that if he was going to do a crossover it would be way in the future. The book Serpent's Shadow (The Last Book of the Kane Chronicles) has hints that suggest a crossover, at least in my opinion (I FINALLY READ IT!)

This chapter is dedicated to **ShadowPurple81 **for making my day with your review. Thank you.

* * *

Rachel was an expert on weird. She saw through the Mist, almost got stabbed by Percy at the Hoover Dam, leading a quest through the Labyrinth, and became the Oracle. But a pirate ship in the middle of the lake? That was a new one. This week they were doing Capture the Flag a little differently. They were competing on the lake, in pirate ships. It was Campers vs. Huntresses. Each side had a Big Three kids. The campers had Nico, and the Huntresses had Thalia. Percy was sort of co-refereeing the games. His main job was to keep people from drowning, and to create challenges for the players, like a giant wave. Rachel was glad she wasn't playing.

Right now, Thalia, Nico, Rachel and Grover were attempting to hook up the water cannons, attempting being the key word. Annabeth and Percy were on the other ship, doing the same. Meanwhile, they were talking about their life stories. "Did... Annabeth like Luke?" Rachel asked, carefully surveying the reactions of the others. Grover swallowed nervously. "At one point she had a crush on him." he said.

Thalia shifted uncomfortably. "It took her a long time to accept... that he was..." She swallowed. Rachel remembered they

"He did the right thing in the end."

Rachel cracked a half heartened smile, attempting to lighten the mood. "Hypothetically speaking, could they have dated?"

Nico snorted. "Hypothetically speaking, no. There is a seven-year difference between them. When Annabeth was in middle school, Luke would be in College."

"Hypothetically speaking, they might have dated, once Luke stopped looking at her as a little sister, when they were older." Grover stated.

Thalia crossed her arms defiantly. "Hypothetically speaking, I don't think so. Besides, Annabeth is in love with Kelp Head."

"Hypothetically speaking, the Campers are going to beat the Huntresses tonight." Nico said with a smirk.

"Hypothetically speaking, in your dreams Death Boy." Thalia replied.

"Hypothetically speaking, I am looking forward to watching this game." Grover said.

"Hypothetically speaking, can I have a Half-Blood sandwich?" Rachel asked. Two demigods and a satyr stared at her in horror. Rachel sighed. "I meant a sandwich from Camp Half-Blood."

Grover snorted. "I want a Half-Blood enchilada."

Nico shook his head, his sides shaking from laughter. "Can I have some Half-Blood ice cream instead?"

"How about a Half-Blood pizza?" Thalia said. Doubled over in laughter, the four had completely lost control.

"Can I have a-DUCK!" Nico shouted, hitting the deck. Rachel and Thalia did the same. Grover looked confused.

"You forgot to say Half-Blo- AAHH!" A jet of water pushed Grover off the ship. He landed in the water with a big splash.

"Sorry, G-Man!" Percy shouted, using the water to throw him back on the ship. Thalia, Nico and Rachel stood up as Grover twisted his shirt, squeezing out the water. "This is the second time I got hit with a sonic water cannon this week." he muttered.

"At least it wasn't the Ares cabin with cannons this time." Rachel said. She looked over to the second ship. Annabeth was scolding Percy, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She said something and Percy smiled, looking at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and kissed him. Rachel put her hand over Nico's eyes.

"STOP KISSING! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" Thalia shouted. Percy and Annabeth pulled apart, both of them blushing a brilliant shade of red. Rachel and Thalia gave each other a high-five.

"They're in love." Rachel said.

"Definitely." Nico replied. "I can't believe it took them four years, even though they went on many quests together, and saved each other countless times."

Grover looked up. His jaw dropped. "Is that..."

Nico swallowed. "The Hermes Cabin..."

"With water balloons..." Thalia continued.

"_Flying on pegasi."_ Rachel muttered. She slapped her hand to her forehead. "Just when I thought I had seen it all."

Thalia pressed a button on the sonic water cannon.

"Ready... Aim... FIRE!"

Yes, Rachel was on expert on weird. Just like all experts, though, there was still more to learn.

* * *

**A very good reason I could have used for Percabeth that would have made the argument unbalanced:  
**

- I quote from the Last Olympian:

_"Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"_

_Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought . . . well, I thought . . ." She looked at me, like she was drinking in the fact that I was still here. And I realized I was doing the same thing. The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive._

_"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."_

* * *

If you are wondering, yes, the sonic water cannons in this chapter are the ones from chapter six.

The correct answer to the question: Maximum Ride: The Final Warning. The first person who answered it was a guest named Bacon, but since she/he didn't say what ship she/he wanted, it goes to **Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears. **

Coming up next (in no particular order):

- Dwen (Dakota and Gwen) vs. Bwen (Bobby and Gwen) for **I am Gwen Daughter of Arcus **(PS: Who's Arcus?)  
- Connor x Lou Ellen vs. Connor x Piper (Copper) for **olympusgirl12  
**-Thuke (Thalia and Luke) vs. Thalico (Thalia and Nico)  
- Will x Nyssa vs Will x Drew For **CrazierThanLeo **

**A few questions:  
1) Why is Riordan a troll?  
2) Should I change my pen name to I am Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus?  
3) What is Jason's fatal flaw?  
**

I am feeling rather confused. Peace, love and clouds

- Cloud 818


	10. If you give a demigod a cookie

Disclaimer: I would not be waiting to get the Demigod Diaries if I wrote it.

Teenaged Author- IT DROVE ME CRAZY TOO!

**To All People with Birthdays in August. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

**If you give demigod a cookie...**

* * *

"So..." Leo said, "I'm Mr. Purple." He turned over the game piece in his hands. Percy took a bite of his cookie, letting the chocolate chips slowly melt on his tongue. They were playing Clue. Annabeth sighed. "Actually Leo, that's Mr. Plum."

"Psh- Mr. Plum," Leo scoffed, "Who wants to have a last name that's a vegetable?"

Piper slapped her hand to her forehead. "Leo... A plum is a fruit."

"I beg to differ..." he replied, stroking an imaginary beard. Leo might have had too many cookies, but Percy doubted there was such a thing. He took another bite of his.

"Why am I the only character named after a food item? Why aren't you Ms. Apple?" He asked Piper. "Why isn't Grover Mr. Spinach?"

Percy reached for another cookie. "Actually,Leo, I'm ."

"So? That's a condiment!"

Percy smiled. It was nice having some down time with friends and not having to save the world for once. The clatter of dice on the table snapped Percy out of reverie. Hazel had thrown the dice, which had landed on a two and a five. She and Frank were playing together since it was her first time playing. She moved her blue piece to the spa.

"I think... Ms. Scarlett killed him using the gun in the Spa."

Percy shuffled through his cards. He had , the trophy, the wrench, the observatory...

"I've got !" Grover yelled. A loud bang sounded,but none of the players looked up. Reyna and Jason were playing a card game called Spit, and although Percy had no idea how to play, he knew two things. One was that the game involved speed, observation, and reflexes. Two, Reyna was kicking Jason's _podex_ in every round. Rachel was probably having a lot of fun painting that scene. He didn't know where Nico and Thalia were. Thalia had dragged Nico off, muttering something about 'boys', 'malls' and 'music'.

"Where did Thalia and Nico go?" Hazel asked, voicing Percy's thoughts.

Leo smiled. "Maybe... They went somewhere 'private'." He used air quotations, and waggled his eyebrows. Hazel look mortified at the idea.

Piper smacked him and Jason scowled. "Haven't we been over this already?" Jason asked, not looking up from the cards. "THALIA. IS. A. HUNTRESS. She can't date. AT ALL."

Grover covered his mouth with his hand. "cough-break-vows-cough." Percy snorted.

"Besides, she isn't dating anyone without my permission." Jason said with confidence. Frank and Hazel both turned a deep shade of red, probably thinking about earlier when Nico gave Frank the if-you-hurt-my-sister-I-will-send-you-to-Tartarus talk. Percy laughed.

Annabeth looked at the board, a thousand gears turning in her head. He knew his girlfriend was going to solve it in no time. "If anything, I don't think she's ever dated."

Rachel dipped her brush in some blue paint. "What about Luke?"

Annabeth frowned. "I doubt it."

"They could have dated. I don't think they would kiss in front of a seven-year old."

Frank tappped his fingers on the table. "Hot headed and arrogant boy with prideful and assertive girl. Could work."

"PUMPKIN IS A VEGETABLE!" Leo shouted.

"It's a fruit." Reyna said, slapping her hand on the table.

Frank groaned. "Oh my gods."

"Goth and emo aren't the same!" Rachel argued. "Thalia and Nico wouldn't date just because of that!"

"My brother isn't emo!"

Annabeth rolled the dice, and moved her piece to the theater. "I guess... Mr. Green used the knife in the theater." Players shuffled through their cards. Silence reigned for a moment. "I accuse of using the knife in the theater to kill our host." she said, opening the envelope. Annabeth smirked. Leo looked at Grover in horror.

"THE GOAT'S THE KILLER! RUN!" He bolted out the door.

"Leo!" Percy shouted. "The floor's..." There was a loud thump outside the lounge of the Argo Two. "Wet."

Percy turned to Grover."I can't believe you killed a person, G-man."

"I didn't..."

"I am so disappointed in you, Grover."

Reyna smiled. "You lost, Jason." He groaned. Jason stood up and went out of the room. Reyna pulled out a video camera and turned it on. "GO!" Reyna cued.

Jason then came running down the hall screaming,

"I AM KATNISS EVERDEEN! DOWN WITH THE CAPITOL!"

Percy smiled. Good times, good times.

* * *

Thalia marched down the hall, shopping bags in hand. Nico was lagging behind, still grumbling about being dragged to the mall. He hadn't heard Green Day before, so she had taken him to the music store. _Boys._ She thought. There was a large bang and yelling. Thalia loaded an arrow. Her stomach tightened."_Monster."_ she said. Nico pulled out his sword and they ran down the hall. The banging and shouting got louder. Thalia's blood ran cold. That room **was** filled with eight powerful demigods, the Lord of the Wild and the Oracle. What monster stood a chance against them? She threw open the door to find... Leo with a marshmallow shooter. He was chasing Percy, who was using a... light-saber... to block all the marshmallows. Jason and Reyna were also dueling. Frank and Hazel were filling another shooter. Annabeth seemed to be using something to modify a shooter, and Rachel, along with Piper, were chasing after Leo. Thalia sighed in relief. Nico grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. He offered one to Thalia. She took a bite. Delicious. Thalia picked up an extra plastic sword.

* * *

**... They will go crazy and attack each other with light-sabers.**

* * *

A/N: Hello People. THE DEMIGOD DIARIES COME OUT TODAY! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**  
**

**Nyssa here! I am officially a demigod.  
**

**Cookies for Thought (I've decided to leave a few questions every chapter)  
1) What do you think Frank's fatal flaw is? (It isn't mentioned in the series yet.)  
2) Who would be a better leader: Jason or Percy?  
3) Why do you think Percy and Jason are fighting on the cover of the MoA?  
**

About the other questions:

1) PandaPillowPet- A troll is someone (mostly on the internet) who does something just to annoy or anger you.  
I can understand now why people think he's one. He leaves hints about big sacrifices and ended the Son of Neptune with a cliffhanger. It wasn't a true cliffhanger, though. A true cliffhanger leaves the character(s) in imminent danger. Like if the Son of Neptune like this:

_The air was filled with the muffled shouting of Frank and Hazel. Percy thought of them, his Greek friends, his family and... Annabeth. Octavian lifted up the sword._

Instead, it just ends with the Argo Two landing, leaving a multitude of unanswered questions.

3) I know Jason's fatal flaw hasn't been mentioned yet. I probably should have said that. Anyway, I just wanted to know what you people thought. I like Innoverse's guess that it is honor. Annabeth did say she thought Jason was too perfect (the first chapter of MoA). A lot of you said loyalty and pride. They also sound like they could be his flaw, but I don't think Rick would give two of his characters the same fatal flaw. Pride is like thinking you could rebuild the whole world from scratch and it would be better. I'm thinking assertive for his flaw. Jason has to be leader. His way is best.  
**  
**


	11. Romans Fangirl Too

Proud Harmonian: What I meant about Jason's fatal flaw is that he is probably assertive and likes being in charge since his father is King of the Gods. I didn't mean for him to sound childish. Also, sorry if the last chapter was bad, I've been really busy lately and only wrote it in about two hours.

Yo Man (Guest): He has a crush on a lot of girls… I should know.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be waiting for MoA if I was writing it. I also don't own any of the lyrics.

* * *

There were times Reyna wanted to run through Jason Grace with her knife. This was one of those times.

"_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed…"_

They had to get all the paper work on the desk done by _tomorrow _and there was Jason, singing and strumming on his guitar like he had all the time in the world. Reyna picked up a particularly large and pile, and started to flip through it with a sigh. "We are Praetors, Jason. You need to act mature and help me with this_._" She reprimanded him. Jason stopped for a moment, and then started to sing:

"_In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity_

_I'm not inclined to resign to maturity…"_

Reyna wanted to slam her head on the table. Asking Jason Grace to be mature was a stupid decision. Nonetheless, he came to the table and started to sign some papers. Ten minutes passed, and the pile on the table hadn't even decreased. "Maybe we can ask Gwen to help us?" Jason said, shaking his pen.

She waved a hand in the air dismissively. "No, we can't. She's on a date with Bobby." A pen clattered to the floor.

"_What?_"

Reyna smiled. The look on his face was hysterical. She wished she had a camera to capture this moment. "You heard what I said. They're eating together at the pizzeria down the street."

Jason looked like someone had punched him in between the eyes. "I…she...dating…" he was having trouble completing a sentence. "Aren't Dakota and Gwen dating?"

She took a sip from her soda. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Dakota and Gwen spend a lot of time together, as Centurions." Jason grabbed a handful of jellybeans.

"Just because two people spend a lot of time together doesn't automatically mean they're in love. Gwen likes Bobby."

He stared at her quizzically, his blue eyes shining in the light. "You know this how exactly?"

"Gwen actually laughs at Bobby's jokes." Reyna said, rolling her eyes.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed together. "Which means..."

She resisted the urge to slap him for being an idiot. "Bobby's jokes aren't funny."

"And...?"

Reyna slapped her hand to her forehead. "She's humoring him."

"She could just be a really good friend."

"Jason.. you don't even laugh at Bobby's jokes. Gwen also ruffles his hair a lot."

"She ruffles Dakota's hair, and mine." With that said, Jason ran a hand through his military cut. "Besides, it's not just Bobby and Gwen, it's Bobby, Gwen and Dakota."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Jason cut her off. "Dakota is sober-ish around her."

"She helps Bobby take care of Hannibal every Tuesday." Reyna argued.

"Dakota said Gwen was sweeter than Kool Aid." Jason grabbed her soda and took a sip. "Hey!" she protested, grabbing for the drink. He skirted out of her grasp, taking another gulp. Reyna lunged, attempting to hook Jason's hand. Papers were tossed into the air. Jason dodged, but her momentum sent them both tumbling. They crashed into a chair, landing with Reyna on top of Jason.

Gwen walked into the room. "Hey Reyna, I was wondering..." Gwen took in the scene. "Oh. Your busy." Reyna didn't know who's face was more red: hers or Jason's. She quickly got off him. They both stood up. "I could just leave..."

"No!" Jason said, a little quickly, dusting off his pants. "What do you need?"

"OH MY GODS!" Bobby yelled. Jason groaned, and Reyna could feel more blood rushing to her face. If Bobby had seen them, it would be all over the Legion in a matter of hours.

"BREAKING DAWN PART ONE IS COMING OUT IN NOVEMBER!" He ran in with a poster, dragging Dakota behind him.

"Whatever..." Dakota slurred, taking a gulp of red Kool Aid "You should be waiting for the Hunger Games."

"Or Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two." Gwen supplied.

"Bella has to face the-" Bobby began.

"That's nothing compared to when Harry when he has to fight-" Gwen replied.

"So? Katniss has to fight twenty three other kids, not to mention-" Dakota argued.

"Does Katniss have to deal with dementors?" Jason said.

"Does Bella have to live in a dystopian society?" Reyna asked.

"Bella is awesome!" Bobby yelled.

"Harry is amazing." Gwen said excitedly.

"Katniss tops all!" Dakota said.

"Vampires sparkle and have amazing gifts. Werewolves can heal at an astonishing rate."

"Hermione can perform almost any spell and more. Have you seen the spells?"

"Finnick is hot."The four demigods turned to Reyna. A moment of silence passed. Then two.

"Jacob is hotter."

* * *

Reyna strummed the guitar. She was sitting on the edge of the Argo Two. She sang a few lines quietly to herself.

_"__I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth_  
_ I know, you know, they just don't have any proof_  
_ Embrace the deception, Lean how to bend_  
_ You're worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end."  
_

* * *

**Readers Reasons**  
-We don't know a lot about Bobby. He didn't even speak in the Son of Neptune

* * *

A/N: READ THE DEMIGOD DIARIES! Sorry, sorry, sorry. This is late. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Over 200 reviews. 57 favorites and 87 follows. You people are lovely. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::) (::) (::)

**Cookies for Thought**

**1)Anyone catch the reference I made to the Demigod Diaries?**

**2)What do you think Piper's fatal flaw is? (It hasn't been mentioned in the series yet)**

**3)If Jason and Percy fought, who do you think would win? **

**4) Why are people saying Grover's dead? He's not dead in canon. Right? RIGHT?  
**

About the questions:

1) I like the whole low-self-esteem idea for Frank's fatal flaw. He needs a big dose of self-confidence and/or a hug.

2) I personally think they should try to co-leader, but personally, I think they are both good leaders in their own way.

3) I'm really hoping it's an extreme practice battle like superrjw suggested, or a Capture the Flag game like Random Person with No Name said but it's probably a struggle for power, or a fight between Greeks and Romans. TWO MORE MONTHS! The wait is killing me.

Involving 2/3: Percy and Jason are opposites. Jason is son of Jupiter, controlled and careful, and Percy is son of Poseidon, impulsive and reckless. If I had to take a guess, Jason would do the honorable thing, and Percy would do the right thing. If Jason's anything like his sister, he would be assertive, and as you all know, Percy sort of goes to the beat of his own drum. They would clash on countless occasions… hence the cover.


	12. Author's Note

A/N:Sorry to those who think this is a chapter. I won't be able to update in the next week or so, because of school starting and all that. I promise I will update as soon as possible, and that chapter will replace this note.  
-Nyssa


End file.
